1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a display controlling method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) and an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) is generally provided with a connection interface such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) to which an external device is connectable as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-239969, for example. It is possible in the information processing apparatus to input characters and the like via the hardware keyboard when a hardware keyboard is connected to the connection interface.
Besides, there is an information processing apparatus capable of displaying a software keyboard on a display screen and inputting characters and the like via the software keyboard. Conventionally, there is an information processing apparatus in which a software keyboard displayed on a display screen is made not displayed with a connection of a hardware keyboard. For example, an information processing apparatus with the Android® OS is configured to automatically delete a software keyboard in display when a hardware keyboard is connected.
However, since the software keyboard is closed with no exception irrespective of the type of the hardware keyboard in the conventional technique, there is a case of causing an inconvenient situation for a user. For example, since it is impossible in the conventional technique to determine the type of the hardware keyboard even when a numeric keypad for inputting numbers is connected as a hardware keyboard, a software keyboard for inputting characters (alphabets) is made not displayed. In this case, there is a problem that a user is not able to input alphabets when the numeric keypad is connected.